


Warm Feelings

by Tabithian



Series: A Lighted Window [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at the manor for the weekend with the whole brood when the first snowfall of the season happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Feelings

They're at the manor for the weekend with the whole brood when the first snowfall of the season happens. Jason doesn't know about it at first because it started snowing after everyone went to bed, but he finds out about it when Dick bursts into their room.

“It snowed last night!”

Jason grumbles and tries to burrow under the mass of blankets, dragging the pillow over his head. “Dick - “

There's the sound of running feet – Dick and Tim - and Jason instinctively braces himself because _Dick_. Dick whoops in delight a split second before he lands on the bed, laughing like the idiot he is. 

That, Jason ignores. The quiet whine, low, worried, he can't.

Jason sighs, lifting the pillow off at the curious whine and looks right into Tim's concerned face, ears pricked forward, front paws on the edge of the bed.

“Dick's an idiot,” Jason tells Tim, even as Dick curls against him, resting his chin on Jason's back to look at Tim.

“Don't believe him, Tim. I'm awesome,” Dick says, like Tim's suddenly going to reassess his opinion of Dick. Like he doesn't already think Dick's the best damn thing in the entire world.

Jason tries to shrug Dick off, but he's an acrobat and a police officer with all kinds of training, but mostly because he's Dick. (Part octopus at best.) But here's the thing Dick doesn't seem to realize. Jason has forged the kind of bond with Tim that if Jason says, “Sic 'em, Tim!”, Tim goes after Dick.

Tim sits up at that, looking a question at Jason who smirks and nods. Tim lets out one excited bark and is up and over Jason and barreling into Dick, wriggling with happiness and delight. Dick catches Tim's collar, play-wrestling him into a position all the better to get at his belly for belly rubs and scratches, laughing and making so much noise it's pointless to fake sleep.

********

It takes some doing, but they manage to get their little brood gathered after breakfast and out onto the grounds. For most of them it's their first time seeing snow, and Jason's the kind of person who looks forward to their reactions.

Alfred and Bruce are inside like sensible people, but Jason's standing next to Dick who is pretty much the opposite, right down to the light jacket and no gloves look he's sporting.

“Idiot,” Jason says. 

He takes the soft – more importantly _warm_ scarf Kory had given him as an early Christmas present and carefully winds it around Dick's neck. Dick just beams at him, cheeks flushed with the cold, snowflakes caught in his hair. He's actually bouncing on his feet a little.

“Thanks,” Dick says, and darts in for a quick kiss, no more than a quick press of his lips before he dashes off to rile Tim ups for a game of tag.

Jason shakes his head and looks down at Cass, playing a stalking game of some sort with Steph. The two of them have been chasing one another around the manor from the moment they walked inside. Whatever game they've been playing had taken in unique terrain – Bruce, Alfred, even poor Titus – and now it's spilling onto the grounds. 

An unhappy meow has Jason looking over to where Murder Kitten and his partner in crime went to investigate bird tracks. Titus is tailing along behind them, big and sweet and hopelessly devoted to Damian even though Damian doesn't seem to notice.

Jason smirks, immediately reaching for his phone because this, okay. This is fucking priceless.

“Say cheese, you little brat,” Jason says, and snaps [a picture of Damian looking like he had a run-in with a snowdrift that hadn't gone in his favor](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/33974092944). Colin's carefully picking his way through the snow beside him, bumping shoulders with Damian every other step, while poor Titus hovers like a worried nanny.

“Head's up!” Dick yells, the only warning before a sloppily made snowball impacts with Jason's chest, exploding everywhere.

“Dick!”

“Catch us if you can!” Dick yells, five years-old all over again, and takes off for the trees with Tim at his heels, tail wagging like crazy.

Damian yowls his battle cry, and takes off after him, Colin and Titus pacing him. Steph and Cass ignore everything because they're the smart ones out of their family, and Jason?

Jason looks back at the manor. For all its Gothic tragedy themes, looks warm and inviting with the light coming from its windows and smoke curling from a chimney. He looks back at the small wooded area Dick ran into, dark and not a little gloomy. Half a foot of snow on the ground and more falling from the sky.

“Dammit,” Jason mutters, and heads for the trees because _Dick_. 

********

Jason's always known Alfred's the one to watch out for when it comes to Dick's family, but he'd never really seen him in action. (The thing with the shotgun is a completely different matter, more the promise of a threat.)

At the moment Alfred is dressing Dick down for going out into the cold without proper clothing. There are a lot of pointed looks and sighs and the disappointment that manages to be fond and a kind of fond exasperation that everyone who knows Dick seems to be familiar with. 

Jason takes a drink of the hot chocolate Alfred had served them before chastising Dick. Bruce is sitting in one of the sitting room's arm chairs looking amused and. Something Jason's relatively sure is happiness. Contentment.  
Cass is curled up on his lap like she belongs there, and Steph is curled up with the others in front of the fireplace, using Titus as a pillow. 

“Wow.”

“You should see him when he's really angry,” Bruce confides, corner of his mouth quirked. 

Jason can't imagine what that would be like, but knowing Dick? He's certain there would have been ample reasons for it when he was growing up. 

“That sounds terrifying.”

Bruce laughs, a quiet little thing, and he looks gratifyingly human like this. Out of the suits he wears for Wayne Enterprises and in some godawful Christmas-flavored monstrosity that Jason had helped Dick pick out just for Bruce. (Christmas is a good few weeks out, but Dick had insisted and apparently Bruce still has no defense against his puppy dog eyes after all these years.)

“You have no idea.”

********

“Jason,” Dick whines, pressing his fucking freezing feet against Jason's calves. “Jason, it's cold!” 

Dick wriggles closer. 

“You're warm,” Dick says, like it's Jason's fault he runs warmer than Dick does. “You're warm and I'm cold.” _So cuddle me_ goes unspoken, but is heavily implied.

Jason sighs and wonders what he ever did to deserve this. “You're an asshole.”

Dick _hmms_ because he does things like this on purpose. “You love it.”

God help him, he _does_. 

“You're lucky you're pretty,” Jason says, rolling over to pull Dick close, gritting his teeth when Dick burrows in against him, cold nose and hands and feet and how is that even possible? Its been hours since they came inside, and the manor is wonderfully warm and cozy. 

“ _Warm_ ,” Dick says, sleepy and content because he's transferring all the cold to Jason.

“Asshole,” Jason says, but he's already pulling Dick closer.

Tim snuggles up to Dick on the other side, and Steph and Cass have chosen one corner of the mattress with Damian and Colin taking the other. Jason wraps an around around Dick, warm and content and surrounded by their odd little family, and all in all, this isn't so bad, really.


End file.
